


Простуда

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Misha, PWP, Topping from the Bottom, alpha!Jensen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша типа простудился</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простуда

В первый раз никаких подозрений простуда соседа по комнате у Дженсена не вызвала. С каждым может случиться, хотя ухитриться простыть в теплом, как домашняя выпечка, сентябре надо было постараться. Но Миша вообще относился к тому типу людей, кто плюет на нормы, даже если это нормы заболевания ОРЗ. Удивительным было то, что Миша забил на занятия и уехал домой, о чем Дин узнал из оставленной записки. Да еще и окно в комнате оставил нараспашку.

Всю осень и зиму Миша бегал огурцом, занимался спортом, носился на велике по обледеневшим дорожкам кампуса и хоть бы раз чихнул. Но стоило потеплеть - и вот тебе. Опять захирел, бедняга. Дженсен только головой покачал. Вернулся Миша после болезни весь измученный, будто не отлеживался у мамы дома, а в каменоломне валуны ворочал. Но оклемался быстро, нагнал пропущенное и опять за свое: пробежки, велосипед, записался в студенческий театр... Дженсен его практически не видел: Миша в общежитие только ночевать забегал, да и то не всегда. Очень социально-активный бета ему в соседи попался. Но Дженсену же лучше было: аппетиты альфы требовали удовлетворения, а тут такой подарок - свободный плацдарм. Трахайся - не хочу. Дженсен и пользовался. 

Приближались экзамены, повсюду виднелись студенты с конспектами, и тут как назло наступила удушающая жара. В открытые окна лился тяжелый, напоенный ожиданием грозы воздух. Все попрятались по комнатам. Дженсен задержался в библиотеке, возвращался, когда первые капли уже начали пятнать светло-серый асфальт. Чем ближе он был к дому, тем сильнее становился дождь, так что на крыльцо он ступил уже промокнув до последней нитки. На подходе к общежитию его скрутило вдруг внезапным возбуждением, словно взорвалось что-то в голове, и в шортах стало сразу тесно. Мокрая ткань облепила затвердевший член, и Дженсен был чертовски рад, что никого в коридоре не встретил. Оставив за собой цепочку из мокрых следов, он буквально ввалился в их с Мишей комнату.

И тут его накрыло. Запах течной омеги, самый прекрасный из всех, что Дженсену только доводилось нюхать в жизни - свежий, чуть терпкий, похожий на яблоко и корицу, нет, на свежескошенную траву с отзвуками чего-то сладкого... У него даже голова закружилась от такого аромата, так что привалился к двери, еле держась на разом ослабевших ногах, чтобы передохнуть. Но откуда? Дженсен знал запахи всех омег в кампусе наперечет, знал, когда у всех их начинается течка, потрахивал некоторых даже, когда те текли, но никогда еще такого ему чувствовать не доводилось. Член буквально рвался из штанов, подобно локатору настраиваясь на омегу.

Порыв ветра смел со стола бумаги, перелистнул несколько страниц в раскрытом учебнике... И слегка развеял запах, позволив Дженсену включить малую толику мозга, которая еще не стекла в яйца. Омега должен был быть рядом, в непосредственной близости. В этот момент со стороны кровати соседа донесся еле слышный стон, который прервался, словно стонавший заткнул себе рот. Дженсен стянул с себя футболку, потом шорты и даже трусы, которые тоже промокли. Воздух холодил разгоряченное тело, ощутимо проходясь по болезненно-чувствительной коже. Дженсен был уверен, прикоснись он к себе - хватит всегo пары движений, чтобы кончить. Побросав вещи у двери, он направился к своей кровати и взялся за большое полотенце, намереваясь вытереться. За спиной раздался шорох. Дженсен обернулся.

Миша сидел на кровати, прикрытый одеялом до пояса. Это при такой-то жаре несмотря на уже мерно шумевший на улице ливень. И выглядел Миша... "Чистый секс", - подумал Дженсен. Рот приоткрыт, губы влажно поблескивают, волосы всклокочены, дышит так, что футболка при каждом вдохе натягивается на груди. Руки комкают край одеяла. Уставился на Дженсена, как кролик на удава. Хотя как очень решительный кролик, готовый удава двойным морским завязать. 

\- Ты чего? - поинтересовался Дженсен, еле дыша.

\- Ничего.

Миша медленно, очень медленно откинул одеяло, и тут по комнате опять потек сладкой патокой умопомрачительный аромат. Член Дженсена в очередной раз дернулся, капнув смазкой. Дженсен прикусил губу, наблюдая, как Миша встает, а потом начинает практически красться по направлению к двери. Будто Дженсен не следил все это время за ним голодными глазами.

\- Куда? - рявкнул он, когда ладонь Миши легла на дверную ручку.

\- Мне надо, отвали, - в тон рявкнул Миша в ответ, и тут его скрутило.

Может, так всегда у него бывало, а может, Дженсен так на него подействовал. Но болезненная гримаса и покрытое испариной лицо говорили сами за себя.

\- Бета, значит, - многозначительно протянул Дженсен.

И тут все стало на свои места. И отменное здоровье, и простуды в то время, когда все едят мороженое и валяются на травке. Простуды, как же. Дженсен отшвырнул полотенце и повернулся к Мише лицом. Тот замер, уставившись ему в южную часть торса, и тяжело сглотнул.

\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Миша, и опять вцепился в дверную ручку. 

\- Уже мое, - спокойно отозвался Дженсен и отошел к шкафу, откуда достал сухие штаны.

Натягивать узкие боксеры на почти уже болезненный стояк сил у него не было. Он все ждал, когда дверь за спиной стукнет, возвещая, что Миша покинул комнату, но тот все медлил.

\- У меня течка началась, а я подавители еще не купил. Внезапно. Я завтра уеду, мне бы только до утра...

\- Да мне-то, - разыгрывая хладнокровие, отозвался Дженсен.

Хотя альфа внутри него рвал и метал, требуя немедленно взять, отыметь и пометить, он старался сдерживаться.

\- Мне пойти некуда, - почти шепотом закончил Миша. - Там дождь.

"Хотел бы уйти, и дождь бы не помешал", - подумал Дженсен. Но не сказал. Вместо этого повернулся и спросил:

\- Может, тебе чай заварить, успокоительный? На кухне вроде было что-то...

\- А, - махнул рукой Миша. - Не поможет.

Благодаря дождю воздух посвежел, из окна потянуло сквознячком. Это развеивало запах, разжижало его, и Дженсен почти оправился. В конце концов, он цивилизованный альфа, а не троглодит какой-нибудь. Миша вернулся к кровати, сел, скривившись и чуть поерзав. 

\- Фильм посмотрим? - предложил Дженсен, не зная, как преодолеть неловкость. 

Об учебе не шло и речи, в голове крутилось бесконечное "хочухочухочу". Похоже, Миша тоже никак не мог направить мысли в русло политологии или что он там учил.

\- Давай, - кивнул Миша. 

Дженсен пристроил ноутбук на стол, отыскал в памяти какой-то боевик и присел рядом с Мишей.

Не стоило этого делать. Абсолютно.

Еще не дошло даже до начальных титров, а Дженсен крепко обхватил Мишу за шею и, требовательно стиснув ее, попытался поцеловать. Миша увернулся и толкнул его в грудь. Это не помогло, в Дженсене бурлило такое безумное желание, какого он в жизни еще не испытывал, ни разу с тех пор, как проснулся в четырнадцать от того, что его узел ночью впервые набух, подарив ему безумный порно-сон и массу неприятных ощущений потом. 

Миша не протестовал вслух, но упорно сопротивлялся, выворачиваясь и отпихваясь. Если бы он сказал "нет", Дженсен бы его отпустил. Но он не говорил нет, от пихался, толкался и даже попробовал Дженсена ущипнуть. Дженсен не менее настойчиво и так же тихо пытался добраться до Мишиных губ. Где-то на заднем плане раздались выстрелы и вопли. Дженсен сделал последнее усилие и ухитрился притиснуть Мишу к матрасу. На вкус тот оказался еще лучше, чем его запах.

\- И это все? - поинтересовался Миша, когда Дженсен от него наконец оторвался.

Дженсен моргнул, не понимая. Он тут душу практически вложил, целуя, а его критикуют? Миша же посмотрел на него блестящими как в лихорадке глазами, однако покрасневшие и припухшие губы кривила сардоническая ухмылочка.

\- Ну вот так навалился, облизал, как щенок любимый мячик, и все? Где техника, где тонкое искусство нежных ласк? Ты что, на помидорах тренировался?

Мир вокруг Дженсена заволокло красным. Когда он начал опять видеть в более-менее нормальном цвете, то стоял, склонившись, над Мишей. А тот лежал на животе, стреноженный штанами и трусами. На бедрах алели пара царапин. Дженсен наклонился и очертил одну из них языком. Миша задергался.

\- Нет, ну я все понимаю, кожа у меня "нежнее шелка, атласа глаже", как там в сонете говорится, но все же мне от твоих облизываний ни жарко, ни холодно. И вообще, Дженсен, ты знаешь, что делаешь?

Горло Дженсена совершенно против его воли издало глухой рык, пальцы сжались, стискивая Мишины бедра до белых пятен. Он упал на колени и сунул нос туда, откуда тянуло медом и жаром. Миша выгнулся, то ли пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, то ли наоборот, стараясь открыться шире. Он содрогнулся, когда Дженсен широко лизнул его, пройдясь от поджавшихся яичек, покрытых бархатистым пушком, по шву, чувствительному и напряженному, до самого покрасневшего от прилившей крови ануса, влажного, набухшего. Даже на вид жаждущего. Дженсен пощекотал его кончиком языка, обвел по краешку, рискнул попытаться проникнуть внутрь. Сквозь еще плотно сжатые мышцы выдавилась смазка и потекла вниз. Дженсен поймал ее языком.

\- Ты еще долго на вкус меня пробовать будешь, дегустатор? - яростно поинтересовался Миша. - У меня там не десерт.

Дженсен шлепнул в ответ на непочтительную реплику по аппетитной ягодице, а потом растянул обе насколько возможно и заработал языком уже не в шутку. Миша вертел задницей, глухо вскрикивал и, кажется, жевал простыню. Дженсен дергал его, тер кожу, удерживал на месте и лизал, лизал, лизал не переставая. Пока не понял, что хватит. Еще немного, и позорного происшествия не избежать. Он отпустил Мишу и спустил штаны, отшвырнув их ногой куда-то назад.

\- Ну да, выеби меня, не глядя, как последнюю блядь, - предложил Миша.

Дженсен рывком перевернул его на спину, освободил щиколотки от штанов и только потом посмотрел в лицо. Похоже, Миша решил отгрызть себе губу, настолько та пламенела свежими следами от зубов. Щеки пылали румянцем, зрачки расширились, поглотив радужку. Он смотрел в упор, словно решил заставить Дженсена окаменеть. Но пока каменной была только одна часть его тела. Впрочем, Миша от него в этом плане не сильно отличался. Его член стоял, пачкая смазкой живот, буквально просясь в рот или хотя бы в руку, такой гладкий, такой ровный, такой... аппетитный. Дженсен хотел бы съесть его целиком, как эклер или трубочку с кремом. 

\- Еще постоим? - прервал Миша молчание.

Дженсен мощно рванул его на себя за ноги, намереваясь вломиться разом и трахать до тех пор, пока в ушах не зазвенит, однако его удержал еще один саркастический вопрос:

\- Ты алименты платить готов?

\- Я предохраняюсь, - рявкнул Дженсен и закинул Мишины ноги себе на плечи.

\- А я нет, - сообщил Миша.

Дженсен только головой покачал. Разве можно таким безответственным быть? И это в колледже да еще шатаясь неизвестно где ночами. И неизвестно с кем. "Да там уже полкампуса побывало, не иначе", - шепнул мерзкий голосишко в голове. Дженсен перестал сдерживаться и толкнулся.

\- Больно, же, сука! - взвыл Миша, пытаясь отползти, но безуспешно. Ему удавалось только скрести локтями по матрасу. - Ну ведь не в кулак же!

Дженсен посмотрел на него искоса. Миша не шутил, губа закушена явно не из-за страсти, возбуждение даже слегка спало. Дженсен отпустил его ноги и навис над ним, оказавшись лицом к лицу.

\- Можно? - поинтересовался он, удивляясь, что его хватало еще на членораздельные предложения. Хоть и короткие.

\- Только не сразу. 

Миша напрягся, когда почувствовал давление.

\- Не зажимайся, - сквозь зубы попросил Дженсен, сдерживаясь из последних сил. 

Да нет, никаких сил уже не осталось, одно чистое упрямство. Миша кивнул и чуть подвинулся, облегчая доступ. И молчал все время, пока Дженсен погружался в него мелкими толчками. Он был ужасно узким, несмотря на смазку, которая обильно выделялась, пачкая Дженсена. Будто вообще никогда еще не трахался. Дженсен вошел почти до самого корня, там, где уже начал набухать узел, и так же медленно двинулся обратно. Миша продолжал напряженно смотреть на него, держась одно рукой за плечо, а второй вцепившись в одеяло. Второй толчок дался легче. Третий еще легче. На четвертый Миша застонал и запрокинул голову, подставляю шею Дженсену. Тот не преминул воспользоваться и сразу куснул за выступающий кадык. Миша дернулся, но, как ни странно, ничего не сказал.

Дженсен трахал его, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не воткнуть сходу узел и не повязать Мишу. К этому он никак не был готов. Миша молчал. Он обхватил талию Дженсена ногами и цеплялся за его плечи. 

\- Для вязки я тебе недостаточно хорош? - словно догадавшись, спросил Миша минуту спустя.

Несмотря на полузакрытые глаза и написанное на лице удовольствие, голос его прозвучал горько.

\- А тебе надо? - ответил Дженсен вопросом на вопрос.

\- Да пошел ты, - сквозь зубы процедил Миша.

Зря он так сделал. Дженсен поднатужился и впихнул свой очень немаленький узел в уже подготовленную задницу. Миша охнул и распахнул глаза. Дженсен резко наклонился и поймал его губы ртом, проглотив не успевший вырваться крик.

\- Ну все, все, уже все, - забормотал он.

Никогда он еще так не трахался, чтобы не о себе и собственном удовольствии думать, а о чужих ощущениях. И кого? Соседа по комнате!

Миша полежал, отдышиваясь, и тут Дженсен добил его: прогнулся слегка, втолкнулся еще самую капельку глубже, хотя казалось некуда уже, и тут Миша вскрикнул. Дженсeн почувствовал, как из зажатого между их животами члена Миша выплеснулось горячим, потом еще раз. Задница Миши сжалась, и Дженсен чуть не завыл, кончая. Он уткнулся в плечо Мише, еле дыша, пока волны самого длинного, самого крутого оргазма его медленно не отпустили. 

\- Никогда не думал, что мой первый раз будет вот таким, на общажной кровати с соседом-снобом, - пробормотал Миша, отводя взгляд.

Дженсен хмыкнул.

\- Не понравилось?

Миша искоса глянул на него. Выглядело так, словно в нем боролось желание сказать правду и нежелание делать Дженсену комплимент.

\- Хоть на спину лег бы, навалилcя, вдохнуть нельзя, - пробормотал он вместо ответа.

Дженсен поднатужился и перевернул их обоих. Миша поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Похоже, от того, что они сдвинулись, узел Дженсена расположился в Мише как-то иначе, и, беспомощно вскрикнув, Миша вдруг неожиданно кончил второй раз, окончательно залив Дженсена и склеив их обоих воедино. Он скрепкой хватки мышц Дженсен последовал за ним, сам того не желая. 

Им понадобилось сорок минут и еще четыре совместных оргазма, чтобы расцепиться. И бесчисленное количество поцелуев между оргазмами. И даже немного разговоров. Миша признался, что сбегал, не в силах выносить слишком притягательного для него запаха соседа-альфы. Дженсен признался, что был полным лохом и ни о чем не догадывался. Миша предположил, что внезапная течка накрыла его в результате резкой смены погоды. И еще из-за того, что постоянно принимал подавители, не желая демонстрировать свою натуру. Свой физиологический статус он считал чем-то очень личным. Правда, Дженсен был совсем не против разделить с ним эту маленькую тайну. При условии, что Миша будет не против дружеской помощи.

Им повезло, что в общем душе никого не оказалось, потому что теплая вода, оказывается, усиливает испарение феромонов с кожи. Вторая сцепка вышла не такой продолжительной, но не менее интенсивной. А кровать Дженсена была довольно удобной, если лежать в ней в форме ложечек да еще и с членом в качестве якоря. К утру на плече Миши красовалась отметина, оставленная зубами Дженсена. Уезжать Миша теперь тоже не собирался.


End file.
